Rua
by Wynnfield
Summary: After his home was invaded, after being pushed into a weird tower, and after escaping said tower, he finally saw his baby brother again... but why does he look older? And why were there so many black butterflies surrounding him? Male Oc as Judar's older brother. Omcxkouha Omcxall (Slash)
1. Chapter 1

Summary : After his home was invaded, after being pushed into a weird tower, and after escaping said tower, he finally saw his baby brother again... but why does he look older? And why were there so many black butterflies surround him? Male Oc as Judar's older brother. Omcxkouha Omcxall(yes including judar),

This is rated M, but it may just change to T.

Warning : Incest, Slash, mxm, Yaoi, Time skip, Male harem for male (?) what else can I put in here hmmm...

I do not own anything of Magi

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

The village although small and poor, had villagers that live in happiness.

Rua is a boy native to this village of far east, already satisfied with what little he have.

What more could he ask for if he is already happy with what he have; a mother, a father, a family.

People call him naive for wishing so minutely, but little Rua knew better than to be too greedy. Mother always tells him to be grateful of whatever little he had afterall.

Rua comes from a rather poor family himself. Though his family does not have wealth or anything of value, Rua always feel as though he is the most fortunate person on Earth.

Being poor had its own quirks. The hardships he has to go through everyday paid off by giving him trade skills, knowledge and experience. Through him working with his parents in the small provision shop they own, he had acquired many skills and he knew of the importance to working hard when trying to achieve a goal-he wanted his family to be always happy.

Whenever dear father comes home telling him about the world outside, Rua was all ears. Magic, Swords, Flying carpets, a garden full of greenery, Royalty! If possible, he wants to see them with his own two eyes.

Whenever dear mother teaches him the beauty of language, arts and craftings, Rua will always be eager to learn more. His mother is a Jack of all trades, especially known for her artistic talents in the village-she is the most talented in the village as agreed by most of the villagers.

In the village, Rua is a very popular boy, especially with the children of his age, the elderly and the adults-basically everyone. Through his kindness and compassion, Rua has won the hearts of many. Rua's belief in making everything possible was spreaded throughout the village, turning the once hope driven village to be hopeful again.

Rua had thought he could not be any happier but he was proven wrong when his mother told him she was pregnant! In a few months, he would be a big brother! Unable to contain his excitement from hearing the news, Rua ran around the village, loudly annoucing the arrival of his new family member, much to the amusement of his parents and villagers alike.

Due to his announcement to the whole village, the family of three (now four if you include the baby) received congratulatory gifts from all over the village.

Hands full with melons and grapes he had received from the villagers, Rua who was filled with too much of energy to be contained, ran towards the shop his family owned and started to work actively; mending clothes, brewing tea, crafting jewelleries, Rua never had so much extra energy to spend!

When night falls, Rua would lie in bed right next to his beloved mother and tell the great tales his father always told him to his soon to be boon little brother.

However, due to his mother being busy with taking care of the baby in her stomach, she was not to have any strenuous activities and Rua who had learnt under her was to take up her job in piecing cloths together to form clothes

This allowed Rua to learn that some women in the village are really picky about what they wear, and that piecing cloths together isn't that easy of a job.

With the new found busyness, Rua found the next few month flying pass. And finally, the birth of his little brother drew near.

.'.'.'.'.

All he could hear was grunts and screams of agony coming from the room infront of him.

Clutching the folds along his long robe, little Rua bit his lips in frustration as he sat there helpless to what it seemed to him as his mother's suffering.

He didn't know giving birth was so scary!

Tears were collecting themselves on the lashes of Rua's eyes and they were about to fall when the screams came to an end.

Getting up from his position as fast as he could, Rua hesitantly peered through the covers that separated the two rooms and slumped in relief when he sees his mother carry a bundle of cloth.

When his mother beckoned him closer, Rua did not even wait to go closer to her, excited in the prospect of meeting his new brother.

When he did get closer, he found himself staring at a sleeping form of a small, small baby with a mop of unruly black hair.

When the baby's eyes opened, as if to greet his older brother, Rua found himself lost in the redness of the two orbs that seemed to look back at him with the same curiosity... until the baby's pouty lips gave a small yawn and he fell back asleep.

Rua giggled at his antics and gave a huge smile to his parents before continuing his mission to stare at his baby brother.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the golden butterflies gathering around his baby brother.

Yes, this is a joyous occasion, Rua decides.

.'.'.'.

The first time he started to notice the golden butterflies was when he was just one year old, stretching his hand out to what seemed like normal butterflies, just that they were glowing.

When he asked his parents about it, he found out that he was the only one who could see them.

When he was four and started exploring around the village with his family, he noticed how the butterflies surrounded the villagers.

As he grew older, he noticed a pattern in the number of butterflies each person was surrounded with. The happier they were, the more butterflies there were.

Though, he also noticed that another kind of glowing butterfly existed-the black ones.

It was when he was helping out in the shop when there was a case of invasion from an enemy force. Although small, the invasion left many dead and much injured.

That was when he noticed the golden butterflies turning black. Though young Rua did not really get why the golden butterflies turned black, he concluded that the once happy butterflies absorbed the negative energy the villagers gave off and turned black.

With that slight misunderstanding, Rua tried his best to help the depressed villagers get back their golden butterflies. After a few years of cheering people up, he succeeded and that was how he got the village back from its depraved state.

So when he saw the golden butterflies fluttering about his newborn brother, he could not help but be glad that his brother was well liked by the positive butterflies.

Maybe he spoke too soon.

As the warning bells went off his head, he heard screams from outside the house.

Fear gripped onto his body as he tensed. From what he could collect from the shouts, the village was being invaded once again, and it wasn't a small scale attack.

He was quickly alerted when the doors to his home was kicked open and people wearing veils barged into his home without an invitation.

Bringing his brother into his arms, Rua was quickly pushed outside the village like the rest of the villages to the village center, where the village's landmark, the holy fountain laid.

He was forced into a kneeling position, brother still in his arms, as his mother limped towards where he was, still exhausted from giving birth. His father...where was his father? Panic filled him as he swept his head around to search for the unique purple mop of hair his father possess.

However, his attention was quickly diverted back when the bundle in his arms started to sob, crying out in tears, as if noticing the disaster he was in.

"Shhh...little one it's okay, everything's alright..." Rua tried to calm the baby down but he himself didn't find what he just said convincing at all.

Instead of quieting down like Rua wanted him too, the newborn baby just carried on crying, adding volume into his voice as he caught the attention of their capturers.

As sounds of footsteps got closer and closer, Rua could only pray to whatever god to let them be safe.

However, that wish was short-lived as the bundle of cloth was roughly snatched away from his arms.

Rua turned on his most heated glare towards the kidnapper as he struggled to get his precious sibling back. However, the struggle was to no avail as the capturer was clearer stronger than him. Not in the form of physical strength, but in the form of magic.

Rua couldn't believe his eyes when the kidnapper used magic on him. It was his first time seeing it and maybe it was the last if he didn't avoid the red ball of fire headed his way.

Although he tried, Rua who have never practiced any kind of physical training before, couldn't dodge the huge ball of red.

Rua shut his eyes tight, and then...nothing.

He felt a warm feeling engulf his whole body as he peeked open his eyes hesitantly.

There was some sort of barrier surrounding him!

The magician infront of him stopped with his attacks towards Rua as he turned around and fired at the rest of the villagers, his baby brother in tha-that villain's arms!

Rua could only stare in shock.

His village. The village he grew up in, was being destroyed. The villagers, his friends, his mother! All...All are being destroyed, annihilated infront of his eyes and what could he do? Sit inside this weird barrier that kept only himself in protection.

How about the rest of the village? Why was he the only one getting protected?

The last thing he remembered was screaming out in pain when his mother was slashed down beside him as white filled his eyes, then it faded black.

.'.'.'.'.

"What shall we do of the boy my lady?" A voice questioned.

A woman, dressed in elegant chinese clothing, caressed the sleeping baby in her arms and answered.

"A well trained magician would be useful to our purposes. Not to mention the brother of a magi...Throw him into a dungeon to see if he's capable... Having a leash to the Magi would be a chance too good to be thrown away. However...if he does not survive the dungeon, then so be it. There's no use for another mere magician who isn't special when we have ample of them...You will train him as you fit."

Ithnan smirked, picking up the body of a unharmed 10 years old boy.

.'.'.'.'.

Even though I promised myself not to do this...

Spoilers**

I've just read the latest chapter and I just had to write this fic for the sake of Judar. TAT

I hope to not spoiler to those who don't know but yeah...cry*

Spoilers end**

Anyway, this fic would be updated slowly since I'm still busy with the other fics. (Now why did I write this again..ohyeah...cry...)

The Oc won't be _immediately _thrown into a dungeon, since Baal's tower has still not been risen yet.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

.'.'.'.

Blinking, Rua sat up from his once laid form and found himself on a soft, comfortable mattress.

Rubbing his bleary eye, he found himself confused to wear he was, why he was here and where were his family-oh...

Gathering himself into a ball, Rua allowed his tears to fall from his eyes as he cried his heart out.

Choking on his saliva, Rua barely noticed a presence entering the room he was in. He turned to see who it was, to face a tall man, face half covered by a veil, long hair flowing out a turban. Rua noticed three vertical dots on his forehead and was slightly curious about them.

The man continued to face him, standing still, as if he was just there to observe Rua. Then, Rua noticed how he must have looked to the stranger, eyes puffed, cheeks stained by tears, bed hair and wrinkled clothing sprouted by sleep.

Rubbing his eyes to clear away the tears, Rua smiled at the stranger warmly.

" I'm really sorry you had to see that, sir. May I be so rude to ask if you were the one who brought me here? "

" Ithnan. "

The man said, face so stoic it made Rua flinch.

"Ah..I'm Rua." He bowed.

" To answer your question, yes, I carried you here, and I was one of those who destroyed your village," Ithnan answered, adding extra information to see the boy's reaction.

Startled, memories of what happened before he lost conscious flew by Rua's eyes as he shut them tightly, hoping to get rid of those images.

" Why? " Rua questioned.

" Because we had to. "

"Why?" Rua asked again.

" To find a certain person. "

" Who? "

" Your brother. "

Rua flinched when his brother was mentioned.

Wait...does that mean...

He pounced on the older man immediately, attacking him with numerous questions, which Ithnan answered.

"Where is he? "

" In this castle, but you won't be meeting him for a while. "

" But he's my brother!" Rua exclaimed.

" Hmm...Yeah, so? " A frown formed on Ithnan's face as he thought about his own brother.

"_ I want to see him! _"

Ithnan sighed, guessing that he have to bribe his way through this boy's stubborn personality.

" How about this? You show me that you can fight against one of my soldiers and you can visit him. "

Rua hesitated, but nodded for he wanted to see whether or not his younger brother was safe.

He had no confidence in his fighting skills, but he had to take the chance.

But when he said he had no confidence, he did not actually expect to be knocked-out in one blow.

" So, what now? "

Glaring at the other man, Rua huffed as he stalked through the corridors, hoping to catch a glimpse of a tiny baby.

" Hey! I need to do my job or my head will be rolling on the ground! "

Rua paused and turned.

" Y-Your head will roll? "

Ithnan raised an eyebrow at the other's stupidity.

" I mean someone will kill me if I didn't train you properly. "

"Oh..." Rua sighed, relieved.

Rua then slowly walked back to Ithnan's side, tugged his robe, and mumbled, "If that's the case, then at least tell me whether my brother's safe or not. "

Ithnan smiled, how _cute_.

" Yes, he's safe" (for now) Ithnan did not say. He didn't need his new charge to be distracted when he was ordered to train him by that mad woman.

Relief washed over Rua as he visibly relaxed, laxing his once tense shoulders.

Ithnan noticed the change and sighed. It's going to take some time for the chibi to get used to him, he guessed.

" T-Then, let's go train? Rua supplied helpfully when Ithnan did not looked like he was about to move."

Gazing at the boy, Ithnan was briefly reminded of Setta when he noticed how the boy's hair colour was about the same shade of purple.

Mood darkening once again from the thought of his brother, Ithnan lifted the boy and placed him on his shoulders. Rua was just that small.

" First, we need to train you in values. Value is the start afterall. Ithnan said, fishing out his glasses and placing them on his nosebridge."

" Values?" Rua wondered out loud, hands tempting to touch the strange metal object, but minded his manners.

" Yes. Values. For example, your curiosity of my glasses. " Rua wondered how he knew. "You should be curious. Curious is good, but too much curiosity is bad. For example, if you see a strange looking fruit, would you eat it? " Receiving a shake of head, Ithnan continued, "Yes, if you see a strange looking fruit, you won't eat it. It's basic instinct, but in actual fact, you won't be seeing a strange looking fruit if you broaden your knowledge of fruits. "

" So, for the value of Curiosity, you just have to read up. There are lots of book in the library-" Rua's face brightened when he heard of a library. He could get access to a library! "-that you can read from. I'll test you on the different types of fruits tomorrow so you better read up. Here-" Ithnan threw a scroll towards Rua "-That's the map of this place. Don't lost it. Your room is marked by a red dot, and the rooms you can enter are marked by the blue. Don't ever enter the yellow dotted rooms. Do you understand? "

Trembling under the intense gaze he received, Rua nodded his head hurriedly, jumped off from Ithnan's shoulders and rushed off after saying a farewell to Ithnan.

Once Rua reached the library, he could not believe his eyes.

Books! Thousand of books everywhere!

Rua rushed up to the shelves, wanting to start reading straight away, but he remembered how Ithnan said he would test him on the fruits. So, Rua rushed up to the catalogue and started searching on books related to books.

After searching for them an piling them up in a huge stack, Rua started reading.

He was so absorbed into gaining new knowledge, he did not notice the fluttering of black butterflies around the room as a woman with long blue hair stared at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

.'.'.'.'.

The next day found Rua asleep on the library's reading table, head buried under books.

He was shaken awake by a soft hand which he thought belonged to his mother. Of course, he was embarrassed when he called the woman infront of him mother when he awoke.

" I-I'm sorry ma'am!" Rua apologised, flustered, bowing his head down to the pretty lady infront of him.

A chuckle was heard as the woman told Rua to lift his head.

Lifting his head and getting a clear look of the lady made Rua feel embarrassed, inferior for the lady infront of him was garnished in beautiful robes, hair decorated extravagantly, compared to his one piece white robe, hair still ruffled from sleep.

" Hello, what is your name, little one?" The pretty lady asked.

" R-Rua... " he answered with a red face.

" Hello Rua, I am named Gyokuen Ren, it's a pleasure to meet you." The lady bowed slightly as she gave him a radiant smile.

" Ah..I-It's nice to meet you too... "

" What were you doing here Rua? Reading books till you fall asleep isn't good for your health." The smile was still on her face.

Slightly uncomfortable for no apparent reason, Rua played with his fingers as he answered her.

"I was reading up materials for Ithnan-sama's test. "

"Oh, Ithnan's? Then I better not bother you! Ithnan is rather strict in his conduct. Well, I hope to see you soon. " Gyokuen bowed again as she left. Before she left the room, she called out to Rua.

" You don't have to return me the blanket! "

Blanket?

Rua then noticed himself being wrapped in a warm think blanket.

'No wonder I slept so well...' Rua thought.

Hugging the warm blanket to himself, Rua made himself comfortable in the blanket as he thought about how his mother would always tuck him in bed, how his father would always tell him stories, how he would tell the stories to his unborn brother, and lastly, how the pretty lady was not only beautiful, but also really kind.

" Gyokuen Ren-sama... " Rua muttered as he continued to bury his head into the books.

Of course, he didn't notice the smirk the empress had hidden under her sleeves as he exited the room.

.'.'.'.'.

" ...and...time's up! " Ithnan announced as he took the paper from the purple head.

" Ah...but I haven't- "

" You pass. " Ithnan said after his eyes roamed through the question sheet.

" Huh? " was Rua's intelligent reply.

" I said you pass. "

" I-I know, but why? "

" Because I said so, now eat this. " Tossing a fruit towards Rua, Ithnan smirked when Rua, instead of blindly following his instructions, started to inspect the fruit.

" Erm...Ithnan-sama, what is this? "

However, Ithnan was not a patient person, so he gave the other male a glare to make him eat it.

Still, Rua didn't eat it. He did not recognise it and he did not want to get a tummy ache from food poisoning.

" Just eat it, it's for your own good. " Ithnan was regretting ever giving a warning to Rua to not eat weird fruits.

When Ithnan put it like that, Rua could only gulp and taste the weird looking food.

Then, a sudden feeling of exhaustion washed all over him as he staggered to get himself standing.

" Resist the poison of the fruit, that's the second test. "

"There were more than one test?"

"Yes, there were, now resist it and take this test. "

Shoving a stack of paper in front of the other boy, Ithnan gave Rua one last look before turning around and walked out of the room, not before announcing that he wanted the stack paper to be filled in two hours.

Rua, with half-lidded eyes, struggled to project the image into his brain as he tried to pick up the quill with his wobbling fingers.

In due time, he collapsed, barely completing the paper.

.'.'.'.

" Ithnan-sama, what was that fruit?" Rua asked curiously.

" A fruit I grew in my garden. "

" Oh! Can I see your garden?" Rua asked pleadingly, eyes shining.

Ithnan answered him in a curt 'no' before sighing and saying, "When you're older. "

"Promise?"

"Promise." Ithnan assured.

Nodding in satisfaction, Rua climbed up to his bed as Ithnan tucked him in(after being begged for two hours straight).

Rua then asked for a bedtime story in which Ithnan quickly rejected and escaped from.

Rua pouted at the retreating man as he thought about how he wanted to quickly complete this training to see his younger brother.

What Rua didn't know was that it was going to take a while to see his brother again, nor did he know that the promise wouldn't have kept itself.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

This chapter included lots and lots of dialogues. It's to bond the two males more and have anyone noticed how Rua is reminded of his mother when he sees Gyokuen? He might just call her his mother again. What is Gyokuen planning? You will find out soon enough.*Winkwink*

I hope Ithnan is not too OOC, I've never watched the anime so I'm a bit worried. Is he too cheerful to be Ithnan OAO?

Replies to Reviews~ (Thanks a lot for reviewing!)

**Guest**\- the pairings aren't really decided, but the main would be KouhaxOmc. There would be many possible pairings and I might just hint some and add some in.

**SmileRen**-He sure would get a huge shock when he sees the black rukh surrounding his brother. No, he won't be thrown into Baal's dungeon, I just mentioned it since Baal's dungeon was the first dungeon rose, and after much calculations on my part, Rua have to be around 14 when the dungeon is summoned by Yunan, and since I don't want to change the plot too much, I won't make Rua enter the first dungeon, but the many that comes after. And to answer your question, no I have no beta.

.'.'.

There would be a Time skip the next chapter~

Hope you have enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

I've got a question, would you guys like me to call Judal/Judar with a 'l' or a 'r'?

I do **not **own Magi~ It belongs to Ohtaka :)

.'.'.'.

"Here"

Ithnan threw some sort of stick at Rua as he caught it with ease.

Rua scanned the stick, skeptical of it's uses. The only thing his teacher had uses for a _stick_ was to-

"Stance 12"

Yes, as he thought, sword training.

Shifting into what he read as _Stance twelve_, Rua stayed in position as Ithnan circled around him, seemingly checking his accuracy.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Did you practice?"

Rua glowed in the praised as he nodded. After reading a few(Take note,_ a lot of_) self defence books, he tried to mimic the stances with the different branches he collected from the backyard for sampling.

It has been three years since he was brought to Kou Empire and it has been 2 years since he last saw his younger brother. Apparently Judar knows how to use magic now! Rua was really very proud of his younger brother. Even though he couldn't see him, Ithnan had updated him of his status, informing Rua when Judar first spoke, when Judar first walked, when Judar first- okay he's getting off topic.

During the three years he was in Kou Empire, Rua had familiarized himself with the palace, and the people living in it.

It was a few month after he met the Empress, Gyokuen-sama, that she introduced him to her son and daughters. He had no idea she was the Empress until he read about her in the library. It was his first time speaking to royalty!

Afraid of being rude to any other high ranking personals, Rua broadened his knowledge of the world around him by reading and asking his teachers-who served as very informative walking encyclopedia.

He had to admit he didn't expect her to get into the topic of her children while chatting with him over tea(She does that a lot these days).

"By the way Rua, you did mention that you are turning ten this year right?" Gyokuen asked, gracefully seeping her tea.

Nodding as he followed her actions, he melted from the heavenly taste of his own tea. Rua have a very sensitive tongue, so when he tastes a exceptionally good dish, he simply melts.

"I have a son of the same age! What a coincidence right?" Gyokuen gave him a bright smile as Rua guessed who the son was. _"Hakuren ren-sama._" He guessed.

"Hakuren is turning ten this year too, so I figured to celebrate both of your birthdays at the same time! It'll be fun, and I'll take the opportunity to introduce you to my children."

Of course, Rua tried to refuse as politely as he could, but to no avail. Gyokuen was too insistent. He didn't really want to celebrate anything after he just lost his family. It felt really wrong.

However, all thoughts were lost as he stepped into the extravagantly decorated dinning hall.

Of course, he wasn't the _main_ birthday boy, but he was still celebrating his birthday, as requested by Gyokuen.

"I promised Gyokuen-sama I'd have fun, so I _will_ have fun." Rua silently reminded himself.

The mood was joyous as people surrounded the birthday boy- the real one, while Rua sat silently at one side. He wasn't good with the crowd.

With politicians everywhere and him being just plain old _Rua_, he felt really out of place. He was moping around in his own corner when a tap on his shoulders got his attention.

Turning around, he saw Hakuren dressed in his usual traditional clothes standing in front of him with a grin.

"You must be Rua-chan! Nice to meet you!" Hakuren extended his hand towards Rua, and when Rua extended him his, he pulled Rua up with unexpected force, making Rua stagger and hit his chest.

"You sure are small although we have the same age." Hakuren noted with a laugh.

Rua blushed when he heard that.

"Don't worry I like short women too." Hakuren reassured, wrapping his arms around Rua, bringing the smaller boy closer to himself when he saw Rua's blush.

_W-Women?_ Rua looked up at the birthday boy, suddenly noticing how close they were.

"H-Hakuren-sama, please release me!"

"..And I'm not a woman..." He mumbled, looking down.

"Huh? You aren't?" Hakuren tilted Rua's chin upwards with his fingers, examining his face.

Releasing Rua, Hakuren laughed again.

"You sure look like one though."

If possible, the blush on Rua's face intensified.

"Don't be rude to your guest, Hakuren." Gyokuen chided, walking with ethereal grace. Following closely behind her was her oldest son.

"Good evening Rua, glad too see you came to the party." Gyokuen said, smiling.

"Mom, Yuu, You're here!" Hakuren announced cheerfully.

In due seconds, people surrounded the corner, giving their greetings to the two royalties.

"Happy birthday Hakuren, I see you've met Rua."

Hakuren gave Rua a grin and nodded.

"Yup, and he sure is small! Totally like what you described him as. I could spot him within seconds! Oh, and where's Ei-chan?" He replied.

That made Rua curious to what Gyokuen-sama could have described him as.

"Hakuei is still sleeping in her crib." Gyokuen informed.

"Boo~ That's boring-Ouch!" Hakuren rubbed his forehead soothingly when his mother flicked it with her fingers.

"You deserved it. A baby have to get what rest a baby need. Now, keep the other birthday boy company. Your mother have to greet the other guests." With that, Gyokuen excused herself, leaving the two princes and Rua alone.

Rua never felt so awkward in his whole life.

"So, it's your birthday too? Happy birthday." Hakuren congratulated.

"Ah...thank you for your kindness, Your Highness." Rua bowed.

"Don't call me that, just call me Hakuren." Hakuren waved off.

"Yes, Hakuren-sama" Rua replied, ignoring the other boy's 'how is that any different?'

"By the way, this is Ryuu, my older brother. Say hi, Ryuu!"

When the older name said nothing, but just stared at Rua, Hakuren waved a hand infront of his face.

"W-Wha-"

"Say hi to Rua, nii-san."

"Oh... Erm, hello, er...It's nice to meet you." Hakuyuu bowed, hands clasped in front of him.

Rua bowed along in slight panic.

"It's an honor, Hakuyuu-sama."

When Hakuyuu straightened his back, Hakuren noticed how his cheeks were slighted tinted pink. Grinning to himself, Hakuren went to stand by Rua's side and hooked his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, making their shoulders touch.

"Let's go spar for a bit. I've heard from mother that you aren't a bad fighter."

"Huh? Hakuren-sama, with all due apology for being rude, but aren't you suppose to be here celebrating your birthday?" Rua tilted his head in slight confusion.

_CUTE!_ Was the first thought that flashed pass both Hakuren and Hakuyuu's mind.

"Ah, who cares about this boring celebration? There's just going to be hags and geezers here, so let's go!" Saying that, Hakuren took Rua's hand in his and ran towards out the room, quite stealthily.

"Hakuren-sama, that's rude!"

"Yes, yes, Hakuyuu you come along too!" He called out to his older brother who was standing at the corner they were in a few seconds ago.

Giving Hakuren a disapproved, but amused look, Hakuyuu followed the two.

.'.'.'.'.

Sparring was a good way to pass time, Rua decided. Especially when he have two really strong opponents.

It was a good way to train himself too, therefore being one step closer to seeing his younger brother.

After the first sparring session at Hakuren's tenth birthday, the trio became sparring partners and started to spend time outside their sparring sessions.

.'.'.'.'.

_That was a good memory_ Rua thought, seeping slightly in bliss at his lemon tea. The quality of tea in this country has always maintained itself high.

"So, what brings you here today, Gyokuen-sama? I doubt his Majesty would let you roam about with the baby almost born." Rua looked at the lady clad in loose fitting traditional robes, keeping her bulged stomach comfortable.

Rubbing her stomach lovingly, Gyokuen gave him her answer.

"I thought that I would take you up in apprenticeship after this child is born."

Raising his eyebrows, Rua questioned her of her intentions. Three years of tea drinking with Her Majesty had made Rua realise how cunning she actually was. Well, she wasn't the _Empress_ for nothing. She's bound to have some dark side.

He doubted she would actually hand someone a gift on a silver plate without expecting anything in return.

"I just want you to get stronger, is that wrong of me?" Gyokuen gave Rua a smile he knew was fake.

"No, if that is so, I would be honored to take up this apprenticeship." Rua answered.

Even though it's not widely known, Ren Gyokuen is a master swordsman, or _woman _in her case. Rua could safely assume that she was the strongest out of everyone he had fought against. So he wasn't going to let this golden chance pass by him.

"Good. I will now excuse myself, it is rather hard to stay sited up with this big stomach of mine-" Gyokuen stopped her sentence mid-way with a grunt, clutching her stomach.

Rua stood up immediately, going to the lady's side, and shouting commands to her attendants who followed them efficiently.

Gyokuen was quickly carried off, followed by Rua who had a hard time keeping his frown away.

After all, the last time he was there at a child's birth, it didn't turn out good.

.'.'.'.

Rua was there when the baby was born, both hands clutched with each of the two princes'.

Even though he protested, claiming that this was for Gyokuen-sama's family to see, he was quickly ushered silent when the two princes and one princess gave him _the_ puppy face. He couldn't say no.

He even protested, rather strongly he might add, when he was prompted to carry the newborn, but with a look from both the Emperor and Empress, he relented.

The bundle of happiness peered open one eye lazily at him before closing it.

He reminded Rua of his own brother when he was born, with the golden rukhs flying around the room. Yes, he now knew the butterflies were called rukhs after some research of his own and some hints from his teacher. He didn't expect Ithnan to be able to see them, much less able to _use _them, but that story's for another time.

Rua brought the little bundle close to his chest as he smiled at him, creating a very motherly atmosphere around him without him noticing. Of course, it didn't escape two certain princes how beautiful he looked with the baby in his arms.

"Welcome to the World, Hakuryuu-sama."

.'.'.'.

End of chapter.

Yay Hakuryuu is born! Next few chapters would be talking about Rua's time in the past 3 years of his time in the Kou empire, and no, he's not getting a djinn yet. Baal still need one more year to appear.

It took me hours to calculate their ages, and it might not even be accurate! But after much fishing of information, I now know that Koumei and Jafar are actually of the same age! Sinbad and Hakuren too, both of the same age. (More or Less if my calculations are actually accurate).

Oh, did I warn you guys about time skips? Well, now I did. Beware of more time skips when Rua goes to a dungeon of his own. I'm telling you know the time skip will be of a big number, (bigger then normal anyway) so Rua's age won't be the same as Hakuren nor Sinbad at the end. He'll be a lot younger then them. But they are still potential love interests, winkwink XD.

Let me stop spoilering you guys about my fic and let me reply to your reviews :D

**Flesh Delirium**\- I'm really _really_ happy to now that you are reading this fic!( It means that my promoting worked! XD) Haha, the lemons are going to come in later, when they are of appropriate age. I love Judal a lot too, and yup, I kind of noticed how I went all poetic in the first chapter, but the next few would just be interactions and more interactions. Have a nice day to you too :)

**SmileRen**-Really appreciate you offering to become my beta, I really look forward to the chapter betaed when you are done with chapter 2 :D

**Guest2**-Yes, Yes, and _**YES**_! Opps I'm going enthusiastic here. Kouen, Sinbad and Muu are like, the main three men from the three big countries! Of course I'm going to insert them here! Not to mention Kouen is from the Kou Empire(where Rua is at now) and Sinbad is (Currently) the same age as him. Muu will have less chance, but I really like Muu as a character, so I'm including him too, but not too much, since I kind of like him with scheherazade(as long as I get past her age issue).

**MasrurFan**-Here XD I really like your name~ a Masrur fan hmm~~ :)

.'.'.'.

I hope you have enjoyed, see you at the next chapter~~


	4. Chapter 4

Yay an update~

There's a poll up for a very important plot device, more information down there v.(I had forgotten to make it public the first round, please go check it again!)

Thank you for informing me, jwadd2 XD

.'.'.'.'.

"Rua-sama, please wait!"

Shuffling of shoes could be heard as a person dressed in elegant traditional chinese clothes turned by the corner, purple long hair twisted into braids twirling along with his movement.

"Rua-sama! Please slow down!"

Turning around, Rua gave the attendants chasing him a menacing glare that had them flinching from the mere aura it gave off.

"**Why wasn't I informed of this?**" He bit out, continuing his brisk, almost running, walk.

"I-It was a direct order from Hakuren-sama!" one of the attendants replied hastily, trying to catch up to the fast pace of his in-charge.

"That guy..." Rua turned at the last corner before pushing the massive twin doors open without much difficulty, gaining the attention from the two occupants of the room with the commotion he caused.

"Oh, Rua...I take it that you found out?" Hakuren joked with a laugh, trying to ease the anger radiating off the smaller boy.

Biting his bottom lips, Rua ignored all the other occupants in the room as he rushed up to Hakuren, and gave him a harsh slap.

"_**IDIOT!**_"

With tears glistening in his eyes, Rua made his exit as fast as when he came in.

Turning back at the doorsteps, Rua gave Hakuren a glare and shouted,

"**YOU BETTER DON'T MOVE!**"

and he went off, with attendants scurrying after him.

.'.'.'.'.

"...Did I make him cry?" holding his reddened cheeks gently, Hakuren asked his older brother who was standing by his bedside.

"Of course you did. You better be prepared, since I promised myself to hit anyone for whatever reason they had for making him cry." Hakuyuu answered.

"...hmmm.. That's why I didn't want him to know. I knew he would cry." Hakuren reasoned, munching on a peeled apple with his uninjured hand.

"You are too power-hungry for your own good. Who would climb a cliff without any equipment- Oh wait don't answer that." Hakuyuu stared at Hakuren, unamused.

"Boo~ Nii-san you know me too well. Anyway, go comfort our little princess. I'm so sure he's crying at that one corner of his room again. He always does that when he's depressed." Hakuren prompted his brother who had been staring at the opened doors since Rua barged in.

"From the one who says he knows Rua so well, you sure don't know his personality well enough." Hakuyuu mocked his bed-ridden brother jokingly.

"Hey! Of course I know what he's going to do! I just wanted you to make your way out the doors while me and him start getting lovey-dovey with each other." Then Hakuren started making kissy noises, much to the embarrassment of Hakuyuu.

"Hey! I told you before that _that_ was an accident!" Hakuyuu shouted with much unhidden embarrassment.

"Are you sure? I wonder _who_ it was who wanted a _private_ _training session with-_"

Before he could continue, Hakuren heard the same shuffling of shoes and grinned at the

reappearance of his predictable little princess.

Holding up three of his fingers, Hakuren counted down to zero as Hakuyuu watched with a bored expression.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"Hakuren-sama, please eat this, and this, and please stop moving. I heard from the nurses that this is good for the healing of your..."

Grinning up at his brother, Hakuren mouthed, ' I told you I know him best. '

.'.'.'.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Hakuren-sama." Rua suddenly apologised in the midst of caring for Hakuren.

He bowed his head lowly as he felt a huge weight release itself from his shoulders when he finally apologised.

An impact on his head made Rua flinch from instinct, but he refrained from hurting the already injured Hakuren. He felt his hair being messed up by Hakuren as he untied Rua's hair discreetly.

Only after his braid was released did Rua notice the missing hairtie.

"Hakuren-sama!" Rua moved his hands up to capture the hands that took his hairtie when he remembered that the other party was injured.

"Aww~ Rua you look so pretty with your hair down. You really should let it down more often!" Hakuren complimented.

"H-Hakuren-sama! T-That's inappropriate...It's a protocol to tie a braid when I'm under the direct command of your mother..." Rua blushed.

"That's just a silly joke made by mother, don't take it too seriously." Hakuren said, knowing fully how his mother loved to play pranks on Rua.

The first time was when she told him that he had to sing a song to everyone in the palace before gaining access to his room.

Of course, no one actually heard him _sing_, much to the disappointment of many, since he located Hakuren while heading towards the dining hall.

"Anyway, I forgive you for hitting me."

Before Rua could be relieved, Hakuren continued.

"As long as you become my personal nurse until I recover."

"Wait, what?" Both Hakuyuu and Rua looked at Hakuren incredulously, as if he had grown another head.

"Now, feed me." Hakuren ordered with a grin, handling the spoon to Rua.

.'.'.'.

"Your Imperial Highnesses! There is a emergency-" A soldier barged into the prince's room before halting in the process.

Blushing from head to toe, the soldier gulped at the appearance of the position the prince and his best friend was in.

Rua, clad in loose traditional clothing, was straddling the second prince, spoon feeding him.

Pausing for a second to appreciate the scene infront of him, the soldier gave a cough and proceeded on his report, seeing both princes had their attention on him. Well, maybe not _both _seeing one of them was trying to keep the struggling attendant on his lap.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but this is of first degree emergency. The emperor wishes to talk to both of you princes." With a bow the soldier hurried on to his next destination.

After hearing that it was first degree emergency, the two princes rushed off to the meeting room, not before giving Rua a apologetic glance and Hakuren kissing him on the forehead.

Sagging into the still warm bed in half relief, Rua covered his flushed face with his sleeves.

What was Hakuren-sama playing at?

He tried to ignore the beating of his heart but to no avail.

"Hakuren-sama doesn't play fair..." he complained to no one in particular.

.'.'.'.'.

"A strange looking tower appeared in the borders of the Partevia and the Reim Empire?" Rua asked in confirmation.

"Yes, and from what I've heard, many soldiers had already went in. Do you understand what that means?" Ithnan asked his student.

Nodding his head Rua answered.

"Gyokuen-sama will finally give me her permission to talk to my brother!"

Ithnan used a rolled up scroll to smack his idiot student.

"No, you have to go conquer a dungeon you idiot."

"I know that... But after that, I can see my brother again!" Rua exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, yes." Ithnan sighed.

Rua mentally apologised to Hakuren and Hakuyuu. He knew of what the 'emergency' was, he also knew what lies inside the 'strange looking tower'.

His brother was a _Magi_, how could he not?

Of course he could not. It was by chance that he heard Gyokuen-sama and Ithnan-sama talking about his brother being one that got his curiosity spiked up.

After much persistence and a 'go-ahead, the boy need to know of his requirements to stay alive' from Cray-kuen was the reason why Ithnan revealed the concealed information. Not that Rua knew of the latter.

When Ithnan noticed how Rua was rushing out of the doors, he questioned his intentions.

"I'm going to scout the future Miracle boy!" replied Rua.

"Scout! I swear that boy..." Ithnan sighed for the nth time that hour.

.'.'.'.

"Huh? What do you mean Rua isn't here?" Hakuren questioned.

"I mean, he's hiding from someone he doesn't want to see right now." Ithnan half-lied, believing everything that he just said. Though, Rua really doesn't need someone to chase him when he's doing his job.

"Ah..." Hakuren half-grinned, ruffling his own hair in slight embarrassment. Maybe he went overboard?

"Then I'll take my leave." With that, Ithnan slammed the door in the second prince's face.

"Wha...Hey! That was rude!" Hakuren shouted at the closed door.

...

Pouting, Hakuren turned and strutted off to who knows where.

"I guess I'll just do him a favor and keep away..."

Grinning, Hakuren continued.

"He owes me more now."

.'.'.'.

"Rua isn't here?" Hakuyuu asked Ithnan, who wasn't really impressed with the two brothers. Really.

"Your brother just came. No, he isn't. Now stop bothering me."

Itnan was about to slam the door like how he did to Hakuren when what Hakuyuu said made him stop.

"I won't forgive you if you did something to him."

Surprised, Ithnan looked up to the serious face to the Imperial Prince and grinned.

How observant.

"I won't do anything to him, relax. However, I won't say the same for _that person_."

Seeing that he had affected the first prince, Ithnan closed the door more gently than when he did for Hakuren, respect for the prince rising.

Outside, the silent Hakuyuu contemplated on what his crush's teacher had hinted.

"That person..huh."

Putting on his hard mask, Hakuyuu walked off the corridor with grace.

He had a clue to who Ithnan was refering to, even if he did not want to believe it.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter.

I did more age calculations and now, if you didn't know, Rua is already fourteen, so is Sinbad and Hakuren. Hakuyuu is currently 17.

If anyone notice a spelling mistake for the names, please inform me. I have a bad habit of typing Hakuyuu as Hakuryuu.

There are more HakurenxRua now then HakuyuuxRua since Hakuren is more proactive in his actions, whlist Hakuyuu is more reserved, but don't worry HakuyuuxrRua shippers, I'd insert more scenes for this pairing... In the near future XP

Did anyone notice the small HakuyuuxRua hinting I gave up there? The 'private' training session.

Who wants me to write a omake of it? WinkWink.

.'.'.'.

Replies to Review

**SmileRen**\- no problems, I take a long time to update anyway. Nope, Gyokuen have already given birth to Hakuei by the time Hakuryuu was born. She is around five years old if I'm not wrong.

**Guest2**-Thank you for the encourage! As you can read from above, Rua is going to see Sinbad very very soon~ I won't spoil when he will meet Kouen and Muu yet, but I hope you keep supporting!

**Riomi-senpai**-You will find yourself reading a lot of those rare pairings(I hope) in my story, I can ship Rua with anyone in the story, quite literally. I already have plans for HakuryuuxRua. Opps, did I just give a spoiler XD

.'.'.'.

**QUESTION!**

What dungeon should Rua conquer? And what power should he have? I already have have an idea, but I'm letting you guys choose too!(I'm going to spoiler you guys that he will have more than one, so vote ahead!)

I've created a poll for it, please vote~

I would be working on my other fics before this gets updated, and midterms are around the corner, so please be patient with me (So as to say I'm hoping more people vote for their choice) :D

~KuuhakuParticles

p.s. Please refrain from choosing a djnn that will have a name that's too long. I'll make tons of spelling mistakes DX


	5. Chapter 5

The feeling of happiness when Exams are finally over... which is really short when you know theres more incoming. ;_;

I've updated, and Sinbad appears in this chapter!Yeah!

I'm wondering if I should transfer this fic to Wattpad too, just without any M-rated things inside :T

**I do not own Magi.**

.'.'.'.

" Miracle Boy, Miracle Boy~" Rua sing-songed as he happily skipped on air, travelling by the combination of Wind and Gravity Magic. So technically he isn't skipping, but just flowing along with the wind, speedily with less gravity and lesser air resistance.

Although he's swordmanship still isn't up to standard, standard being Gyokuen Ren, his magic is something he is really proud of.

After much vigorous training and practice under the guidance of Ithnan and Gyokuen, Rua finally could handle magic he wasn't affinited with.

Strength magic he could handle it quite well(key word being _quite_), since he trains for his swordmanship daily without fail. With extra help from Gyokuen-sama, he had learnt to control it.

He was quite okay with Light Magic too, but he just couldn't stop thinking too much about it, what angle should it bends, where the sunlight was coming from, so he can't really use it during combat, only for transportation uses.

He was affinited with Life Magic so he didn't have much problems with it, just that he overdoes it sometimes. One time, he overgrew the peach tree at the garden, causing some problems, but since his brother loved it, the servants left it there.

Since he had affinity with Life Magic, it made him have a good aptitude towards Lightening Magic, which Ithnan specializes, so he learnt it really quickly. Though he overdoes it too.

He cheats a bit for Water Magic. He uses Gravity Magic as a base to pull the pool of water up and control it by shifting the air particles surronding it. He wasn't so good in controling water. Though if it doesn't requre the water to _move_ around, he could handle it somehow. He's really good at using Ice Magic though, something that confuses him greatly. He also noticed that whenever he uses Ice Magic Ithnan-sama would look quite depressed.

Along with Water Magic, he couldn't use Sound Magic for whatever reason Ithnan-sama gives. Maybe since it's somehow related to Water Magic? He just wasn't good in any of those. The one time Ithnan instructed him to use it, he accidentally infused other magic due to frustration and the windows cracked. He admits that he couldn't use Sound Magic for that Life of his.

Heat Magic was something that fascinates him very much, though not as much as Life magic though. He loves to play with the flames he produce. There was once he tried to taste the different types of flame, but Ithnan stopped him before he could. Ithnan teaches him this Magic too. Combining Water and Heat Magic was his past-time hobby.

He loves to play around with Wind Magic. Whether to flow around the air, or to trasport himself from one place to another, he finds Wind Magic very convenient since it was a really fast transport method. (Yes, he's using Magic for transport. ) Infusing Wind Magic and Gravity Magic together makes him a lot faster, something he realised when he experimented with the different magic.

Going back to the story plot, Rua merely reached the country's borders when he felt a spike in Rukhs.

"This is..." he mutters to himself, feeling even more excited to meet the person who gives out such radiance.

Then he suddenly felt another presence of Rukh filled individual and paused.

...There was a _Magi_ in this city?

Clicking his tongue, Rua quickly used Space-Time Magic to transport him to the nearest rooftop.

When he exited the space portal, Rua didn't bother hiding his presence. The Magi probably knows he's around before he even felt the other's presence.

Searching for the Magi, Rua sensed him in a...Barrel?

... "What a weird Magi" Rua commented on the rooftop of some random house.

'_Anyway..._' where's the Miracle Boy?

Rua sweeped his head around to search for the cluster of Rukhs that will surely be around the boy.

'_Found him!_' he thought gleefully, spotting him on another rooftop.

"Kyaah!" A femine scream made Rua turn from admiring the Rukh-loved Individual.

A carriage was stopped by a group of bandits and as Rua prepared to save the travellers, he notice the other boy jumping from his own spot.

"...Guess I'll just watch," he told himself, interested in what show he would be seeing.

"**Hold it!**" His voice resounded loudly.

Rua shivered in anticipation to what the boy would do next.

_What a powerful voice_...

"**No one can cause trouble in this harbor and get away with it in my presence!"** He commanded.

Seeing the bandits underestimating the boy made Rua giggle.

Rua continued looking at the scenario with curious eyes, very fascinated with the boy below...

.'.'.'.

With a kick and some punches thrown, the mount of Bandits were stack on top of each other as Sinbad patted his hands and sighed to show the little amount of effort he used to deal with the bandits.

Turning, Sinbad was faced with what he anticipated-the lovely grateful faces of woman.

"Thank you very much!"

"Big Brother, you are so strong!"

"You are like a Legendary Djinn!"

'Yes, yes, continue the praises!' He grinned to himself, basking in the attention the two females were giving him.

To make himself seem cooler, he told them, "All I did was to read their waves. Men or the Sea, they all have waves...There's no waves I can't ride over!"

Facing the admiration of the little girl, Sinbad's ego grew even more, much to the disgust to the person viewing from the rooftop.

'...This person is really...egoistic...' Rua thought to himself.

His admiration and respect for Sinbad dropped even further as Sinbad took one of the lady's hand and monopolized her.

'He reminds me of Hakuren-sama...' Rua cringed slightly, thinking back on the second prince's play-boyish tendencies.

Rua's attention was immediately back to the group as one of the ladies proceeded to open up the barrel which contained the Magi.

When she did, Rua sweatdropped at the sight of a quivering blonde man who wore a really big green witch hat.

"P-Please don't open it without knocking..." With that, the Magi shutted the barrel's lid.

...

"**KYAAAA!**" the ladies shouted as the Magi was pulled out of the barrel and accused of thievery.

As the young man defended the Magi and ran off towards the exit of the town, Rua followed.

.'.'.'.

"I'm Yunan, a traveler" the Magi told the boy, who introduced himself as Sinbad.

As they continued to chat, Rua was right behind them, following them through air.

Rua was sure the Magi knew he was following him, but why isn't he doing anything?

"I...didn't know that is was not right to sit in a barrel without asking first..." Yunan admitted to Sinbad the reason he was inside the barrel.

'...what?' Rua stared at the back view of the Magi with widened disbelieving eyes.

Aren't Magis suppose to be wise and magnificent?

'Maybe they _are_ wise...just lacking common sense...Of course Judar have all the common sense he needs!' Rua added as an afterthought.

From Sinbad's face, Rua could say he wasn't the only one who's impression of the Magi was becoming more...yeah.

As the sight of a small village came into view, Rua's heart panged at the memory of his own village.

'I still have Judar, stop moping and do your task!' He reminded himself, slapping himself mentally. He shouldn't get distracted so soon. The boy still havn't entered the dungeon yet.

At first what Rua thought was hostility quickly turned into friendiness as the villagers gave a slap to Sinbad's back, welcoming him _home_.

Rua just might be a tad bit jealous.

As Sinbad showed the fruits he had gotten as thanks to the villages, they complimented him and told him how happy his mother would be.

Rua watch as Sinbad shakes his head and told them how he was going to sell those fruits to get more medicine.

"Medicine...?" Rua asks himself, worrying for the boy of his same age.

Was something wrong with his mother?

"By the way, won't you introduce us your friends?" one of the villages pointed at Yunan.

As Sinbad introduced Yunan, Rua could sense the distrust the villagers had of Yunan as a 'foreignr'.

Imagine introducing himself who's from the Kou Empire.

The walk continued with Sinbad bringing Yunan around the village and stopping by what it seems like his house.

'...I should take my leave now then.' Rua thought to himself as he teleported home.

.'.'.'.

"Rua! Where have you been? I've been worried!" Hakuyuu checked his body for any visible injuries.

"_We've_ been worried." Hakuren corrected, limbs still casted.

Blushing slightly from the overbearing protectiveness the two princes had for him, Rua assured them he was okay before retiring to his bedroom, not before a reminder from Hakuren.

"I still want you as a personal nurse, just so you know."

Rua sighed in embarassment.

At least he got to see the Miracle Boy again tommorow.(And escape from the second Prince.)

.'.'.'.

End of chapter.

Not much fanservice, but...

Sinbad appeared!

Rua didn't get to communicate with him...yet (:3) but the interaction will happen soon enough.

At the meantime, do vote for the djinns and respective power you wish for Rua to obtain. ( I gave some hintings to which would be more suitable for Rua at the beginning of the chapter :D)

Now, onto the replies for Reviews!

.'.'.'.

**Guest2**-Aww, I love you too, for loving this fic 3

**Riomi-senpai**-I love the Hakus too! Not to mention the Kous too(just exclude some of the previous generations :P) your suggestions are really interesting, and using light to make illusions, I hadn't thought of that! Since Rua( as mentioned from above), _can_ pretty much control heat and light(thinks to much) magic, I'll be putting your suggestion into huge consideration :D

**SmileRen**-Don't worry, with Ithnan and Gyokuen as his teachers, I doubt he _won't_ be able to conquer any dungeons!

**Guest**-Yes yes, but that's _after _the timeskip. I still want some brotherly time for those two you know(hint hint)

**Aurora Angel of Love**-I really need more fics with Hakuren and Hakuyuu inside! I absolutely think they are gorgeous and if they were actually still in the story plot, the whole thing would be so much more interesting! I wonder if anyone would write one about those two .x.

**Guestcchi**-Male Ocs are really rare, I totally agree with you! I also hope that more male Ocs would surface in other fandoms too, not only Magi. I swear someone need to make a community for MaleOcs of specific animes/mangas...maybe I should do it?...nehhh (:P) yes, _private_ training session...hehehe =3

.'.'.'.

Hope you have enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back, with a Kekkai Sensen Fem!Oc fic :D(don't kill me, I'll still update all my other fics)

**I do not own Magi**

By the way, a reviewer said something about how **Magicians couldn't use Metal Vessels**, but they _can!_(tadah~ to those who misunderstood from the manga/anime!)

The reason why Yamuraiha don't use Household Vessal isn't because she _can't_ use it, but rather, because it _may_ clash with her Magic. Same goes for the other Magicians, though both Aladdin and Judar are both Magicians and can control Djinns through Vessels(though they are Magis too).

So, I hope this clear the misuderstanding many people have. **Magicians can use Metal Vessals**, it just depends on whether they are compatible with the Djiin's power.

(And yes, I researched about this thorougly before I wrote this fiction, so I had been waiting for someone to point this out XP)

.'.'.'.

"Apple!" Hakuren called out.

"Yes, M-Master..." Rua bit out, hands shaking in mixed feeling of embarassment and anger. Why is _he_, the royal advisor(Albeit quite young, Gyokuen assured the courts of his reliability which made him really happy), made to wear servants' uniforms? Not only that, the appearance of the material he was wearing could only mean...

"But why am I wearing the _Female_ standard uniform?" Rua bit out very menacingly, hoping to faze the young prince, to no avail as he only received a deadpan in return.

"Rua, I _did _told you that you would be a _nurse _right?" Rua nodded his head.

"Since our castle has lack of extra _male_ nurses' standard uniform, I gave you a female one's instead," Hakuren answered as an apple flew past him and landed right beside him, implanted onto the wall.

Hakuren's eyes widened at the sight and blessed whatever gods that _he_ wasn't the one who got hit, who knew what would happen to his handsome face if it did. He turned towards his _really_ angry adviser and sweatdropped.

'He wasn't going to start spewing any magic anytime now...right?' Hakuren tried to reassure himself, but the face Rua was giving him wasn't helping much.

Hakuren gulped.

"_Master_, if you treasure your face more, I suggest you prepare a set of male's uniform for me _immediately._" Rua glared at the prince and morphed his expression into a 'sweet' smile. "If you don't...while, I wonder what I could do with this fruit knife..." Rua held the knife up as he inspected it.

Of course he wouldn't do anything with the fruit knife, but receiving that funny frightened expression Hakuren-sama gave him much entertainment.

Rua tried to contain his laughter, but it turned out as a failure as Hakuren caught up to his self-entertainment...and did his own.

"But Rua, the latest we could tell the tailors to make a male uniform would be around one week later, since all the tailors in town and in the palace are busy making more clothes for Hakuryuu and Hakuei. Not to mention, I'm sure _mother_ would _love_ to see you dressed in something that's not your usual uniform," Hakuren sniggered at Rua's flushed face.

"W-What..." Rua stuttered.

As Rua's face got redder, Hakuren wondered if he was going to get murdered by bringing up Rua's idol but he blinked in surprised as Rua turned his eyes towards him.

_Ba-dump_... wait what?

Hakuren cursed himself for getting affected so easily by the _look_ Rua was giving him.

Rua hesitantly opened his mouth to ask Hakuren.

"D-Do you think she'll like it?"

Hakuren gave him a thumbs up as he quickly turned his head to the other side so that the other boy didn't see his blush.

'Reminder to self. Rua's weakness is Mother. Use is as an excuse next time. It works so perfectly it hurts.' Hakuren noted. He wasn't going to tell _Hakuyuu_ this piece of treasure anytime soon. It was enough for one person-him, to know it, and use it to his advantage.

"Hakuren-sama, your face look stupid." Rua commented after he gathered back his thoughts, placing a plate of freshly cut apples in front of Hakuren.

"Wow, bunny-shaped! How cute," Hakuren commented as he gave a sly smile towards Rua who fumbled in embarrassment.

"It's a habit!"

Afterall, he has been practicing after Ithnan allowed him to send Judar some gift to let Judar experience some 'brotherly love'...Doesn't Gyokuen-sama shower him enough love?

If only Ithnan-sama could allow him to see Judar directly, but the day is getting sooner.

'I wonder if Judar liked the presents...' Rua thought to himself.

Not only did he gave Judar apples, he also took the chance to knit some cute sweaters and scarfs, and made some traditional bracelets that was pretty well-received in his hometown.

Ithnan-sama had told him he was going overboard with his gifting and that Judar won't even need half the items, and he could spoil Judar rotten(when he already is) even more. Though for Rua who hadn't seen him in so many years, the amount of presents weren't even enough to express his longing for his brother.

Rua sighed as he blew a strand of hair away from his forehead. He really couldn't wait for the day he conquered a dungeon.

"Rua!" a forgotten Hakuren called out.

"What?" Rua answered curtly, glaring at the person who interupted his reminiscent.

"I mean- What?" Rua repeated more gently. He need to remember he was talking to royalty, no matter now _Un_royaltily(Is there such a word?) behaved the second prince was.

Rua grimaced as he spotted a grin from the prince.

"Orange!"

Rua groaned.

.'.'.'.

Finally, Rua escaped from the terrible clutches the prince had of him and quickly made his way to the Parthevia Empire.

"Hakuren-sama made me use too much time to even consider changing from my attire..." Rua complained as he used his Space-Time Magic to congure a portal directly to the village.

As he reached the village, Rua was met with the sight of a bloodied Sinbad trying to hold himself up.

'W-What did I miss?' Rua thought to himself as he browsed through the scene. The Magi together in the crowd, so Rua assured himself that if the Magi wasn't interfering, he shouldn't too...But that Magi seemed pretty unreliable yesterday.

Rua continued to view the scene before him as he hear the villagers voicing complaints after protests towards the treatment the country had caused for them.

Rua giggled at the soldiers who didn't know what they were suppose to do as he compared them to his own batch of soldiers he trained personally.

'These soldiers sure are dependent, and stupid.' Maybe the use of 'stupid' is too high-grade for them since he calls Hakuren as such all the time.

"And Hakuren isn't really stupid," he reminded himself.

"He just acts stupid." Rua nodded his head in agreement to himself as he continued to watch the scene.

.'.'.'.

"You can fuss all you want, but you can't escape drafting orders when they come...Right, Sinbad?" Dragul smirked as he took in the dumbfounded expressions that appeared on each faces of the villagers.

"Parthevia requires your services. You all should know of the existance of 'The Dungeon', and this country's Magician say there is a power residing there that far suppresses that of human intelligence"

"It is a power that can greatly influence the direction of this war. We _must_ get our hands on that power, no matter what! That is an Imperial order from His Majesty!"

Rua wonders briefly what would happen if someone that was neither from the Parthevia Empire nor the Reim Empire got their hands on the dungeon.

Rua frowned as black rukhs started to surround the villagers as they start to lose hope.

'Should I step in?' Rua wondered as he turned to look at the Magi who was just standing there.

Then the small amount of black rukhs disappeared as the soldiers exited the village.

Rua sighed in relief. He didn't need extra work after all.

When the Magi and the Miracle boy-who's name is Sinbad, he knows now, made their way to one corner, Rua followed.

"If I enlist, I die. If I resist, I still die, the war is never ending too. This country...is done for!"

'That's why I hate wars...' Rua solemnly thought.

"Are you..Alright with how things are?" Rua heard the Magi ask.

"As if! Unless this war ends and this country changes, everyone will only suffer!" Sinbad announced.

"...But...There's nothing I can do now..." Sinbad gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You can do it..." Rua's body suddenly became warmer as he saw rukhs being attracted to the Magi.

"If it's you, you can do it.." the Magi continued.

"However, right now, you lack the power...that's right..."

"Bright..." Rua commented in a whisper, admiring the Magi.

"...The King's power to change the world," the Magi ended.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

Next chapter would contain Rua's first direct meeting with Sinbad!

I've included HakurenxRua in this chapter, so most likely I'd add HakuyuuxRua in the next.

Where was Hakuyuu in this chapter, you may wonder. Well, you will find out next chapter~~

Replies to Reviews.

**IsraAl'Attia-theron **\- I'm so stalking that community now! I wonder if I can add this into that community (:P)

**Riomi-senpai –** And more Sinbad will appear in the next! They are going to meet directly, Yay! Kouha is around Judar's age, so he will still be a child when he meets Rua.

**Jwadd2** – See the above for more information about the Magicians. At first I had also thought Magicians couldn't use Metal Vessels, so I almost scratched the idea of Rua using one, but then I found out that it's not that they _cannot _use it, but rather, _choose not to _use it since it may interfere with their magic if the kind of magic is not of their affinity. Hope this clears up the misunderstanding.

**Not-Gonna-Update** – And he will get to talk to him in the next chapter! I agree with you, Sinbad and Yunan are awesome! When Yunan wears glasses(when he took it from Aladdin), and takes them off later, he looks so young, I don't even- my reaction when I saw that - (O/A/O=33)

**Aurora Angel of Love** – Thank you for the support! I'm glad you continue to read this fiction of mine! I swear you guys are so nice to me. (sobsob ;_;)

.'.'.'.

Hope you have enjoyed~

p.s. Continue to vote on the poll~

p.p.s Rua is still wearing the Female Uniform.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was suppose to be uploaded some time ago, but clumsy me forgot to publish it and left is there (:P) So, I added extra.

**I do not own Magi**

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

'King's power...?' Rua thought to himself, perplexed by the Magi's use of the Djinns' power...'Don't tell me..." Rua glared at the long haired Magi "...he wants Sinbad to become his-" he unconsciously spoke out.

"Who's there!" Rua flinched from the shout.

"Huh?" Rua blinked in confusion as swept around the area to check who was being called out to, not realising that he had been caught.

When he did, he stepped out of his hiding spot quietly, head bowed in shame, scolding himself of his own carelessness.

While Rua slowly approached the duo, Sinbad regarded the newcomer with suspicious eyes, folding his arms together as he scrutinized Rua.

"Ah, so you got found out?" The Magi asked the obvious, while Sinbad turned to him with disbelieving eyes.

"You know her?"

'...her?' Rua thought to himself. He then glanced at his costume and blushed. _'I'm still wearing this?'_

"I don't. This person has been following us since some time ago." Yunan admitted.

"F-Following?" Rua felt the suspicion rising. 'And you didn't bother to tell me?' Sinbad thought as he sent an accusing glare towards Yunan.

Hastily, Rua bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry, but I was really curious to how the _Miracle Boy_ would conquer the dungeon." he says, eyeing the other boy.

"Conquer? What do you mean-"

"Yes, yes. That was what I was going to explain before this person here revealed herself, and I'm Yunan, this is Sinbad, what's yours?" Yunan smiled at Rua patiently, ignorant of the glare he was receiving.

After a few seconds of silence, Rua finally revealed himself.

"Please call me Rua, nice to meet you, Yunan-sama and Sinbad-sama" Rua bowed again, hands clasped in between his long sleeves.

"What a weird way to greet...And what's with that '-sama'" Sinbad commented.

"It's a habit...So what were you going to say, Yunan-sama?" Rua turned his attention to Yunan, prompting him to continue.

"Thank you, Rua-san. Ahem, as I was saying, the King's Power-" he was interupted yet again by Sinbad.

"...If that really existed, then everyone would have started making their own countries and turn the world upside down, so that can't be true," Sinbad mumbled . He paused in the uncomfortable silence that greeted him, and saw the serious face Yunan was showing..

"...you _were_ just joking right?" Sinbad asked hesitantly.

"What if I said it was the **truth**?" Yunan asked rhetorically.

...

Rua glanced at the boy beside him in silence. What is his reply going to be?

"If something like that does exist..." Rua felt the gathering of rukhs again, now the rukhs attracted themselves to Sinbad.

"Then I'll make it mine. If it can change the world, I'll use that 'power' without hesitation to do just that." Sinbad announced as Rua was blinded(yet again) by the overflowing amount of rukhs.

'What's with these people and rukhs?' Rua inwardly complained.

"I thought you might say that..." Yunan smiled at Sinbad as he pointed towards the dungeon.

"That 'power' lies within that dungeon we were talking about."

"Those soldiers mentioned-Then, that 'power beyond human comparison" Sinbad looked astonished as he recalled what the Dragul had said.

"Yes, that's what it's referring to." Yunan confirmed.

"Which means I have no choice but to challenge the dungeon..."

"That's right, the dungeon that had taken more than ten thousand lives so far..."

Rua stare at the trembling form of Sinbad in confusion.

"Are you afraid?" both Yunan and Rua asked simultaneously.

Turning his head to access the Magi, Rua's eyes narrowed as Yunan gave him a smile, humphing at the Magi when his smile was unfazed by his glare.

'For some reason, this Magi is hard to trust even though he appears friendly.' he thought in suspicion.

For now, Rua diverted his attention to Sinbad as the boy gave them a silent answer.

"...Looks like you would be fine," Yunan smiled brighter this time round as he hoped onto the nearest fence.

"See you in three days time time! I'll be waiting for you at that tower, Sinbad!" Yunan announced as he jumped off.

"There's a cliff there- H-Hey Yunan?! I never said I was going to-" Sinbad shouted in uncompleted sentences as he quickly ran towards the fencing and found Yunan missing.

"He's gone..."

Rua clicked his tongue as he too, went towards the fence.

"I wanted to ask him questions too..." he admitted.

"I want to ask you some questions too." Rua felt eyes on him as he turned around to face a serious looking Sinbad.

"Yes, what is it?" he replied impatiently. If he was gone for too long, someone might get suspicious, and it was long past nighttime.

"Who _are_ you? Why have you been following us around? What do you know about him? What do you-" Rua could feel a headache forming as he raised a hand to paused Sinbad.

"Let's talk in a more conservative environment. I won't want people eavesdropping about this topic," Rua told him as he hopped on to his staff.

"Lead the way," Rua ordered as Sinbad gaped at the flying equipment.

"W-What! That stick is flying!" Rua head-chopped the gaping Sinbad in annoyance.

"Don't call it a _stick_, her name is Themeniah!" Rua huffled as he hovered beside the walking Sinbad.

"Her?" Sinbad asked incredulously.

"Yes, her. Havn't you seen a staff before?" Rua asked the still-gaping Sinbad.

"I can't say I've seen a _floating _staff." He replied.

"...I see," Rua nodded, processing the information.

The journey to Sinbad's house was of silence until Rua asked a question that was on his mind.

"How are you going to conquer the dungeon?"

When he received no answer, he stared at the silent boy.

"Well?" he prompted as Sinbad gave him a serious expression.

"I don't know."

...

...

"Well, good luck," with that, Rua went back to enjoy the silence.

He glanced at the Miracle boy from the corner of his eye as he scrutinized him critically.

Although he had seen him fight off the bandits, Rua was not confident of him clearing the dungeon with brute strength alone.

_Does he know how to use magic then?_

When Rua was about to voice his question, Sinbad gestured him to a small run down housing.

"Let's talk here."

Rua nodded as he viewed the outside of the house.

When he found nothing of the extraordinary, he quietly followed Sinbad in.

"Mother, I'm back!" Sinbad announced loudly as a red-haired woman with scarlet eyes greeted him back.

"Welcome home, Sin...What happened this morning? I was so worried when neither you nor Yunan cam back...oh! Hello there." Sinbad's mother gave Rua a smile as she spotted him behind her son.

"Erm, sorry to intrude..." Rua apologised shyly. He was never good with adults. And no, Yunan isn't considered one.

"No no, it's no problem! It's not everyday my darling Sin brings back home a beautiful girl like you. I'm Sinbad's mother, Esra, what's your name little girl?" Esra greeted her as Rua shyly introduced herself.

"R-Rua... I'm a boy though..." He corrected her as the mother-son duo stared at him wide-eyed.

"_Boy_?" They both questioned in disbelief.

Rua nodded as he tried to prey the two pairs of eyes off him.

"W-Well, it's not everyday Sin brings back a friend too, so welcome." Esra smiled again, this time a bit more strained.

"Thank you," Rua thanked as he bowed the traditional Kou way.

"Mother, here." Sinbad called as he handed her a pouch full of money.

Esra stared in surprise as she asked what the contents were about.

"It's today's earnings! The ship's captain who always takes care of me gave me more than the usual fee today. We should have enough for the medicine now!" Sinbad informed.

'...Medicine?' Rua thought in puzzlement.

"Also, Mother, I'm thinking of..." Sinbad started.

"Yes?"

When Sinbad's reply was a "Nah, it's nothing", Esra contemplated on something for a while before turning her back to fish out something from beside her bed.

After taking out a wooden box, contents being a sword, she called Sinbad to go to her side

"Take this with you, it's your father's." she told him.

"W-Why are you giving me this now?" Sinbad queried in shock as Esra told him her reason.

"There's no better time than now, and Sin...Don't hold yourself back for me. Yes, I may be ill, and I'm always giving you trouble, making you worry about my medical bills, but, You should go do what you should be doing!"

Rua could feel the Rukhs gathering again.

"You've found something that only you can do, right? Then you should do it, and do it well!"

She continued after a short silence.

"I'll be all right. The people around me help out a lot you know? That's why...you should go!"

Sinbad considered his mother's prompts as lifted his head.

"Thank you, mother."

"Your welcome. Now, you don't want your friend to feel awkward, do you?" Esra chuckled in amusement as Rua flushed red in embarrassment for intruding on them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Sinbad admitted as he dragged Rua to the backyard of his house.

"No one will be able to hear us here, so answer my question. Who are you?"

"I'm just a mere servant from the Kou Empire." Rua admitted. Though his status isn't _just _a servant. It was the _royal advisor_.

"Kou?What's a servant from Kou doing here?" Sinbad demanded.

"I'm just curious, who exactly is the Miracle my Empress was so interested in." Rua answered truthfully.

"Why on Earth would the _Empress_ of Kou be interested in me?" Sinbad interrogated.

"That's confidential."

Sinbad sighed as he moved onto his next question.

"What do you know about Yunan?"

"Frankly, I know nothing about him except for the fact that he's a Magi. Don't think I'm related to that guy or something. I'm not that weird nor suspicious." Rua commented.

'I think you are weirder and more suspicious,' Sinbad thought in silence, not trusting Rua to not take offence to that.

"Magi?" Sinbad questioned again. _What's a Magi_?

"Yes, Magi. You didn't know? That guy just _feels_ like a rukh-packed container! How you missed that when you are supposed to see rukh."

"Rukh? Wait- you are going too fast for me to understand."

Rua blinked in astonishment.

"You...you don't know what Rukhs are?" Receiving a shake of head Rua sweatdropped and asked another question. "You _do_ know what Magis are don't you?" Receiving another shake of head, Rua sighed in disbelief.

"Do I have the right person?" Rua asked mostly himself.

He turned to Sinbad as he bowed to him.

"It's getting late so I'll be taking my leave. I'll come back three days later, so don't go into the dungeon without me. I don't trust you to survive in it."

Rua then proceeded to conjure a space-time portal in a invisible area. It wouldn't do him good if people caught wind of him and spread rumors about people disappearing after all.

"See you!" He kicked off from the floor and rushed up to the portal, leaving a gawking, and slightl angered Sinbad behind.

Ignoring the "Hey! You still have not answer my questions!" from Sinbad, Rua's mind was filled in anxiety.

It's already nightfall. The two princes would not be pleased with him.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

Since there wasn't a HakuyuuxRua scene, heres something Extra.

Omake~

"Private training session?" Young Rua asked the sixteen year old Hakuyuu.

"I-If that's not of trouble to you. Hakuren have something on that day, so it means that it'll only be me and you sparring." Hakuyuu blushed at Rua's innocent tilt of head.

"I don't mind! It'll be a change of environment without Hakuren-sama."thirteen years old Rua answered with a gentle smile.

He was actually glad that the _distraction_ wouldn't be attending the usual spar session.

"Then, lets go?" Hakuyuu extended a hand to Rua who looked at it curiously.

"...?"Rua gave Hakuyuu a questioning look as Hakuyuu hurriedly turned around in a flush.

"Sorry! It was a habit..." _When I'm escorting females_ was left unsaid by Hakuyuu.

.'.'.'.

A/N:I was planning to stop here originally, but continuing as apology for extended update.

.'.'.'.

"Hakuyuu-sama?" Rua stared at the prince who was too close to him for comfort.

"Yes?" Asked the panting prince.

There were currently in a compromising position after Rua tripped on uneven ground, bringing Hakuyuu with him by grabbing his costume.

Therefore, Hakuyuu who was looking ruffled and had a part of his chest exposed from the pulling(Courtesy of Rua), was pinning Rua on the ground in a _very, very_, compromising position.

Not to mention their faces were flushed and really close to each other's.

"H-Hakuyuu-sama?" Rua asked again, feeling very embarrassed by the position he was in with the _Imperial_ Prince. _What if someone suddenly walked in on them?_

Rua could feel _it, _the (sexual) tension that was surrounding the two males as Hakuyuu closened the distance between their mouth.

He flinched when Hakuyuu cupped his cheeks and closed his eyes from nervousness.

"Rua...I really..." Hakuyuu started.

Rua blinked rapidly, blood rushed to his face and he could hear his heart pounding rapidly.

_Why are they in this situation again?_

Rua hesitantly closed his eyes as Hakuyuu did the same.

Rua had read about this kind of situation before, where the person on top would k-k-kiss the person lying below, and he had also read that kissing is a form of attraction between two people.

Since he felt a slight attraction to Hakuyuu-sama, was it to say that it was okay to kiss him? Or Hakuren-sama for that matter?

Concluding that it was okay, the inexperienced Rua waited for his lips to get touched.

"**What are you two doing?**" a loud booming voice pierced through the silence of the room.

Hakuyuu and Rua both flinched and turned too look at the intruder, still in the suggestive position.

Pointing a accusing finger at both of them were none other than the Second Imperial Prince, Hakuren Ren.

"How **dare** you two do this while I was suffering with Father!" Hakuren accused as he stomped towards the duo and flipped Hakuyuu off Rua.

Baffled, Hakuyuu sat by the side as Hakuren checked Rua for any 'injuries'.

"Did he do anything to my precious Rua? You aren't hurt are you? You aren't molested right? Wait. Don't tell me he rap-" Before Hakuren could continue, a knock to his head sent him sprawled on top of Rua.

"Stupid Younger Brothers." Hakuyuu sighed and lifted Hakuren off Rua.

Showing a more affectionate side of him, Hakuyuu leaned down towards Rua, giving him a small peek on his forehead, making Rua flush a deeper shade of red.

Although it is more often now that Hakuren was the one giving kisses, Rua could never forget how his first 'kiss' was lost to Hakuyuu-sama.

.'.'.'.

End of Omake. Hope you have enjoyed~

Replies to reviews.

.'.'.'.

**Jwadd2**\- Thank you for all the support, and I hope you continue supporting this fic!

**Riomi-senpai –** I really love all your energetic reviews, Riomi-senpai! Rua may or may not conquer Sinbad's dungeon depending on how I write the story, so do anticipate it!

.'.'.'.

Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

It's been quite a while, and I'm updating this while in the midst of my Exams(It's a form of procrastination.)

Anyway, do enjoy this story~

I do not own Magi, as usual.

.'.'.'.

"Rua!" Rua hadn't even landed his feet on solid ground when one blur of blue tackled him down.

"Rua~" Rua cringed when he recognised the whiny voice immediately.

Pushing the head of his perpetrator, Rua grimaced at the Prince's devilish smirk. He suddenly felt his spine chill as the smirk grew on Hakuren's face.

"I wonder...What's the time now, huh?" The Prince asked, standing up from his position.

Rua flinched involuntarily and slowly averted his eyes from the evil gleam of the second Prince, and the reprimanding gaze of the first.

"I-I'm sorry..." Rua looked down at his robes guiltily. He knew he had worried the two of them, since it was actually the first time he returned so lately,

"Not only that, you actually went out in _that_ attire!" Hakuren admonished him as Rua stood there, hands clutching his staff tightly, wishing that he hadn't stayed so long at Sinbad's place.

Rua dared himself to look up and regretted doing so. The gaze Hakuyuu had on him was not on any level he had received before. Rua sniffed in fear of his two Princes hating him, face conjuring to a even more guilt-stricken face, as he bit down a whimper that almost form.

He hated it,being in presence of a angry/worried Hakuyuu-sama and a serious , their object of their worry was actually him! It made him feel so much worse.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I should make up to you two...Butpleasedon'thateme!" Rua blabbed the last part hastily, but he was sure the two Princes heard him.

As he felt a shadow loom over his head, Rua stiffened, preparing for some sort of punishment. Of course the two Princes would punish him for returning home so late! They had set a curfew for him sometime ago, when he went missing after dawn. They had the authority to punish a mere adviser anyway, and Rua felt that he deserve it, worrying his princes so much.

Though, knowing that the two worried for him, no matter the situation, was quite heartwarming.

Rua did not know what to feel afterwards, when a hand ruffled his hair. Looking up nervously, Rua found himself staring at the gentle smile Hakuren-sama directed at him.

"You know, we aren't really trying to scold you. It's just...we are worried in case anything happened to you." Hakuren-sama said to him, as he continued ruffling Rua's hair, making a mess out of it.

Ah...Rua could feel tears gathering as he continued to gaze up at his Precious Prince's smile.

What deeds could his previous life have done, for him to deserve the worry of the two Prince? He was thankful, really thankful, that he got to meet these two Princes, who brightened up his lonely world.

Not seeing his younger brother was one thing, losing his family was another. Rua had really thought that he had sinned severely, to receive such punishment, but his first form of sanctuary had been that of Gyokuen-sama. She had provided him a form of love he had missed- a mother's love. Although now Rua know, that she had been using him for her own purposes for a long time now, but he could not get pass his feeling of gratefulness towards her, the _murderer_ of his entire clan, for providing him what he had wanted- love.

Not only that, Gyokuen-sama had allowed him to meet his two most precious Princes. Not to mention she's their _mother_. The two princes are his everything now, just second after his brother. He was willing to do _anything_ for them, but... he just don't want to worry them. They were the light of his world, full of despair, full of anguish.

Not to say he was not happy with his life then, before meeting them, but he knew, that if one day, the two Princes somehow hated him, he would break down. Afterall, they are sole reasons to why he was so loyal to the country of Kou. If he could, he would have long kidnapped his baby brother and leave this country.

Sure, he was thankful to Ithnan-sama for everything, and he loves Gyokuen-sama like how a son would to their mother, but he also knew, that whatever purposes they had kept him and his brother in Kou, was not of anything he would have liked to know. Before his brother, Judar, could be fully corrupted by the two, he had to make sure he leave this country...but these two...

Rua wiped his tears away as he continued to stare into the eyes of the fretting Prince.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Rua lied yet again, knowing that it was an empty promise.

From the faces of the two Princes, Rua could tell they have bought his word, but it was for protecting the two.

'They don't need to understand. It's alright if I have to bear the burden, as long as I can help them in anyway.' were the thoughts of Rua, as he promised himself to be more discrete next time.

"Everything is for my two beloved Princes." Rua whispered to himself, gripping his staff even harder.

No matter what kind of burden he had to bear.

.'.'.'.'.

Three days passed very quickly, since he was stuck to his room, writing reports of his findings, and doing his job as a royal advisor. Taking leave for just one day had landed himself in a pile of unsigned treaties and documents. Rua sighed as he massaged his head.

To think he would need another day's leave.

"I'd be going for a while today, Ithnan-sama." Rua announced to the only other occupant in the room. Yes, Rua had his own working corner, where he was free to use what ever magic he liked to help ease his workload. He was warned to not parade his magic so easily infront of the non-magical servants, as it would intimidate them, but Rua did not actually mind. As long as they did their job well.

"Yes, yes. To the Miracle Boy right?" Ithnan waved him off, reading a sample of a scroll.

"Please help me with a stack of work if you are free, Ithnan-sama!" Rua ordered Ithnan as he teleported to Parthevia.

Ithnan sighed as he continue to read a sample of Rua's work, which was actually published as a textbook sample for magicians. Ithnan could not be prouder of his student. Though...

"Why is he so interested in that Miracle boy?" Ithnan asked no one in particular.

"Because of what I told him." a female's voice resounded in the empty room as Ithnan quickly stood up in attention.

"Gyokuen-sama!" Ithnan cursed himself for not noticing the Empress come in.

Gyokuen smirked as she flipped through the sample of works Rua had written in his free time.

"The boy is talented. Even if he did not conquer a dungeon, he may still provide some uses for our goals." Gyokuen praised, continuing. "More useful than those useless children of mine, thinking that they can stand against me..." Gyokuen's voice turned towards a dark edge, as she picked up more works that Rua had written.

"..." Ithnan did not know how to reply her, knowing that even though she had sang praises for his student, she still had no qualms about killing Rua.

"You know, Ithnan...I wonder, if Rua would be sad if my two darling sons are gone?" Gyokuen asked menacingly, putting down Rua's scrolls before she crushed them.

"Gyo..Gyokuen-sama?" Ithnan asked in disbelief. Is this mad woman going to kill off her sons?

"What? I was just joking, Ithnan, don't take it too seriously. Why would I want to do that to my own sons?" Gyokuen replied, giggling softly at the expression Ithnan was making.

"Though, I have to wonder if you are worrying for the lives of my sons, or the happiness of your beloved student?" Gyokuen asked, turning to face Ithnan.

"I-" Ithnan was cut off as Gyokuen smiled at him.

"He does look like Setta when he was young, doesn't he?" Gyokuen said with a dazzling smile hiding all her diabolic characteristics.

Ithnan flinched when he heard Setta being mentioned.

"Do you remember Ithnan? How Setta was...killed?" Gyokuen stepped forward as she smirked gleefully at the hateful glare she was receiving.

"**YES**! Remember why you are here, remember who you need to **destroy**! Remember Setta! ..._Think of_ _Rua_." Gyokuen cupped Ithnan's face as she leaned forward.

"...Rua?" Ithnan whispered fearfully.

"Yes, Rua... The innocent, pure boy that had his entire village destroyed by us, the poor boy whos only relative is a boy that had long fell into depravity. The lonely boy who only have my two sons as friends..." Gyokuen continued.

"Wouldn't it be nice...If this lonely boy could join our side soon?"

Ithnan's eyes widened as he recognised the gleam Gyokuen wore.

"You want to...?"

Gyokuen smiled.

"Won't everything be easier for him if he just fell into depravity?" she asked him, with that ever so disgusting smile plastered onto her face.

Ithnan closed his eyes.

"Wouldn't you help me? Help the boy out from his suffering? Help him forget about all the misery that he is shouldering?"

Ithnan stared at the woman in front of her, and answered her.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter.

Evil me just had to stop here.

What do you think Ithnan will say? How do you think he would react?

And Gyokuen is just evil. Can anyone fore bound anything, when she mentioned some..._things_ about her sons? Well, I totally could. (spoilers~)

Is Rua going to fall into depravity? Or is he not? Let's find out next time, when my brain is working again~

.'.'.'.

Replies to Reviews.

**Riomi-senpai**\- So happy you enjoyed the Omake! I also can't wait for him to meet the Kous! Especially Kouha~~ (Remember that's the main shipping of this fic?) Though gosh, I really like Rua x the two princes! The troubles of writing cannon.

**Not-Gonna-Update**\- Hopefully, Rua ends up in more ahem*suggestive*ahem positions with the other male characters in this fic. I'll do my best to make it happen!

**Jwadd22**\- Thank you! Me too, I hope my plot bunnies would come back to their cage soon~

**Kuroshiroryuu**\- The two siblings are going to be reunited after Rua conquer a dungeon(as mentioned in the summary), but I myself don't know when that chapter would arrive. There's still some things in between I want to write about(especially luvey dovey interactions)

.'.'.'.

Thank you for supporting,

and do remember to vote for the djinn Rua is going to conquear~

Hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
